Una Nueva Vida
by carminacullenmasen
Summary: En esta historia se decide la situacio entre Bella y sus papá tambien nos enseña el desarrollo de su vida en Fork, despues de los Volturis las cosas cambian mucho.
1. Chapter 1 Pesadillas

PESADILLA

Es increíble que haya pasado tres mes desde el incidente en el claro, pero me alegra que mi mente siga bloqueando algunas cosas como cuando era humana. Si no fuera por que Reneesme se ha despertado casi todas las noches sobresaltada llorando todavía recuerdo la primera noche que se despertó gritando.

-No Aro mi papi no ha hecho nada y yo tampoco soy peligrosa, las lagrimas de Reenesme me partieron el alma-a velocidad vampirica Edward y yo acudimos a su recamara la sostuve en mis brazos. Mami mis abuelos y mis tíos están bien quiero verlos-dijo bueno con su peculiar forma ce comunicarse pasaba una y otra ves los rostros de todos exigiendo verlos. fue necesario ir a la casa de Esme cosa que no fue nada grato al inicio.

No cabe duda el porque no tengo hijos-se rió Emmett no sin que Rosalie le diera un sape que por poco le arranca la cabeza y Edward le lanzo un rugido. Al entrar Reneesme salto desde mi espalda a los brazos de Roce y enseguida a los brazos de Alice, de Esme fue tan extraño verla con el tío Jasper quien la abrazo como nunca antes lo había visto abrazar a nadie. Edward me explico que era por que el había sentido exactamente el grado de horror que Reneesme estaba sintiendo.

Carlisle la abrazo y le dijo –no te preocupes mi niña linda nunca mas nos van molestar, ellos se han ido y nadie va a dejar que ellos te hagan daño.

-Pero abuelito no me preocupa que me hagan daño yo los vi. Llevándose a mi mami a tía Alice eso me dio miedo porque ellas tenían los ojos rojos- todos nos quedamos viendo en lo que fue una fracción de segundo al mismo tiempo todos nos acercamos a ella. Pero eso no impidió que yo viera como Edward y Alice intercambiaban miradas, pero eso tendría que esperar para después cuando saliéramos de caza y Edward y yo estuviéramos solos.

Edward se fue al piano y toco primero su nana luego ella se acerco y lo toco dejando lo ver lo que quería, a veces era un poco frustrante pero el enseguida dijo -esta bien y toco mi nana después ella demando que tocara la canción de abuelita Esme y fue en sus brazos donde se durmió.

Esme sugirió que dejáramos a la niña en su casa que ellos habían ido de caza la noche pasada y que no tenían planes de salir, claro la idea era tentadora no eran ni las tres de la mañana y últimamente mi vida de pareja se había disminuido a solo horas pero esto también implicaba soportar las burlas de Emmett mi recién adquirido hermanito.

Aún cuando dejo de gastarme bromas y desistió de hacer comentarios enfrente de Charlie no implicara que lo pensara y se riera, así que sencillamente dijimos que no era necesario ya que teníamos que planear cosa ya que todavía quedaba la duda sobre el crecimiento de

Reneesme así que sin pensarlo Edward empezó una platica con Carlisle evitando así la contestación a Esme quien no dejaba de contemplar a Reneesme. No cabía duda ella había venido no solo a resaltar el amor que nos teníamos Edward y yo sino también a realizar los sueños de Esme y Rosalie quienes se turnaban a la pequeña en esas noches de pesadilla.

Además nos preocupaba un poco el hecho de que Reneesme siempre mostró gran madurez para una niña de su edad bueno es que ella simplemente no era normal. Carlisle dijo que era normal después de lo que paso para un niño normal hubiera sido todo un trauma pero ¿acaso las pesadillas de mi hija se llegarían a cumplir como en un momento paso con las mías? Cosa que jamás le había contado a nadie y para ser sincera no se si seria buena idea.

Ahora solo recordaba aquel día en que Edward me dijo que Ella duerme."  
>"¿Enserio?".<br>"Bastante bien para un recién nacido. Los únicos padres que no necesitan dormir, y nuestra hija ya duerme toda la noche. "El rió entre dientes. Pues ahora ciento que de no ser así tendríamos estas marcas moradas bajo los ojos pero por no dormir.

-Vamos Bella a ver que te podrás mañana ya que veo que aras un viaje a casa de Charlie y francamente me pone de nervios ver que con tu transformación tu gusto por la moda no ha mejorado nada-Alice que al parecer no tenia a quien molestar ya que Jasper estaba con Emmett jugando ajedrez, fue la que me saco de mi ensoñación sin pensarlo acepte ya que intentar razonar con ella seria causa perdida.


	2. Chapter 2 Momento de decidir

CAPITULO II

Por fin llego el momento de decidir

Tal y como Alice lo había visto Charlie me llamo en la mañana diciendo que esperaba no haberme despertado aunque por un momento pareció vacilar al decirlo porque sin bienes cierto mi papá no sabia la verdad solo la imaginaba gracias a las leyendas de los Quileutes-a si que enseguida descarto la idea y prosiguió

-Mira Bella no es que no me agrade visitarte en la casa de Carlisle pero esto es mas serio y cree me a veces siento que necesitamos privacidad para tratar asuntos de nuestra familia- claro en este momento me daba gusta saber que las cosas entre mi padre y yo seguían igual que antes bueno mejor gracias a Reneesme y al instinto de abuelo que había despertado en Charlie, pero ¿qué tendría que decirme mi papá que no quería que los Cullen escucharan?

-Papá ya te lo he dicho no puedo arriesgarme a que me vean como soy ahora tu entiendes Charlie me corto enseguida y me dijo -es por eso que te marque a esta hora, ya que la mayoría de la gente de Forks sigue dormida y creo que no tendrás ningún inconveniente en venir te espero y no te demores así que no tendré inconveniente en que vengas sin carro solo digamos que yo me hago el tonto un rato mas. Esto si que era algo que no me esperaba ya que intentábamos tratar de mantener la farsa cerca de el pero si esto no le importaba tendría que ser algo serio- ha Bella será mucho pedirte que me dejes llevar a Reneesme a la Push te lo digo porque conociendo a sus tías se van a tardar horas en alistarla, bueno Bella te espero- Me había quedado muda esto si que era algo que no me esperaba solo pude decir si te veo en un rato y colgué.

Cuando voltee a ver a Edward tenia una cara de preocupación es que acaso Alice le había dicho algo que yo no sabia porque no me decían nada.

-Quiere verme y dice que no le importa que lleve carro así que necesito que me acompañes no se que quiere Charlie pero esta de lo mas sospechoso. El se giro para ver a Esme y le encargo a Reneesme, Alice solo hizo un mohín y dijo –no se porque Charlie no comprende que la belleza necesita tiempo, y si no les importa iremos a su casa por ropa para la pequeña ¿Rose vamos? Y antes de que yo la pudiera detener salieron las dos por la puerta de la cocina.

Que era lo que estaba pasando que nadie quería enfrentarme es que acaso temían que mi auto control se perdiera y que mi reacción de neófita recién nacida saliera. –Bella por favor sabes que eso no es cierto- dijo Jasper –solo es que como dijo tu papá son cosas con las que tienes que lidiar tú. Edward le lanzo una mirada enervada esto solo me estaba poniendo peor así que lo único que necesitaba era salir de ahí.

Edward me tomo de la mano y me detuvo para que no saliera a la carrera por el bosque yo lo mire –Bella no es necesario hacer que tu papá se vuelva loco con mas cosas solo digamos que esta acostumbrado a la velocidad de los chicos Clewer así que si no te molesta podemos ir mas lento además quiero hablar unas cosas contigo antes de llegar con Charlie- esto si me gusto ahora si me iba a decir lo que el ya sabia gracias a los dones de nuestra hermana como si pudiera leer mi mente me sonrió. –Mira conoces a Rene y esta volviendo loca a tu papá con la idea de verte y Alice la vio venir a Forks es cosa de días claro si tu antes no aclaras las cosas con ella-

-Pero, como era de imaginarse mi mamá no se conformaba con los mensajes que le escribía cada semana y las llamadas que le había hecho claro que solo le había llamado tres veces en estos siete meses y bien que se supone le voy a decir

-Tengo varias opciones pero como siempre es tu decisión.

Ahora entiendo el comportamiento de todos –dime que opinan de esto los demás. El pareció dudar por un instante –pues Alice no sabe que pensar ella no tiene recuerdos de su vida pasada, Japer considera que después de la boda debimos haber dicho que morimos en un accidente no comprende por que retrasaste esto, en cuanto a Carlisle y Esme tratan de entender la relación de protección que siempre tuviste con tu mamá y te comprenden pero no tienen idea si la noticia de tu muerte la pondrá mal. Me beso la mano y supe que se estaba reservando algo

-y Rose que dice. Suspiro y rolo los ojos – Bueno ella cree que seria buena idea decirle que después de todo el tratamiento de tu enfermedad no resulto y que moriste, planear un funeral- que estaba loca con todo y mi auto control yo no iba a soportar ver a Rene llorando sobre mi ataúd y además que pasaría con Charlie, el noto mi cambio de animo y solo me beso.-mira la razón por la que Rose piensa eso es por que cuando ella desapareció sin despedirse de su mamá vio a su mamá sufrir con la idea de no tener ni siquiera una tumba donde llorar.

-Y tu que opinas –le dije deteniendo me ya que casi llegábamos a la casa de Charlie- HE pensado que la idea de Rose no es del todo mala ya que eso quizás le daría consuelo a Rene pero por otro lado no se, me preocupa lo que Charlie piensa claro que el trata de no pensar mucho y hacerse a la idea que lo único que quiere es tenerte a ti y a Reneesme cerca.

No pude decir nada ya que se empezaba a ver la casa de mi padre, pero el me reconforto diciéndome que esto es por algo que tendríamos que superar juntos. Me encantaba la forma en la que me veía y hablaba de nuestra relación que ahora si era para toda la eternidad. Al llegar a la casa mi papá nos abrió la puerta no fue necesario tocarla como era su costumbre cuando algo le preocupaba le gustaba mirar por la ventana.

Su frente se lleno de arrugas, yo sabia que esa actitud tenia cuando pensaba en algo pero enseguida ajito la cabeza para desechar la idea. Lo abrace ya que después de este tiempo el también se había acostumbrado a la temperatura de mi piel, el fue el primero en hablar y fue algo que no me gusto.

-Creí que vendrías sola-

-Papá -lo corte enseguida- no creo que me tengas que decir algo que Edward no pueda escuchar por si no lo recuerdas en mi marido y por lo tanto parte de nuestra familia.- el suspiro y dijo

-Quizás tengas razón después de todo el te metió en este lió- Papá volví a interrumpirlo pero el me ignoro- Mira Isabella Swan- eso era raro ya que me llamaba por todo mi nombre debería estar verdaderamente molesto así que decidí no interrumpirlo- Si te dije que vinieras es por que lo que voy a decirte es algo que TU tienes que decidir y cuando estas en casa del doctor Cullen tal parece que antes de tomar una decisión esta tiene que ser aprobada por el resto de la familia, es como – dudo un poco tomo aire pero continuo- si de ello dependieran la vida de todos eso me estremece me recuerda a la vieja mafia.

Que me quede atónita Charlie creía que Carlisle era el padrino no eso si que era pasarse de la raya me enfureció de verdad, pero a Edward parecía no importarle ya que casi se ríe yo lo codee y el me hizo un gesto para que esperara.

-Charlie –dijo Edward con eso tono tan despreocupado- yo te lo dije que mi familia era diferente hemos sido educados con normas y reglas que quizá ya estén pasadas de moda en estos tiempos y las decisión de uno afectan a toda la familia.

-Si pero esto es como si ella no tuviera voluntad propia yo no eduque a Isabella para que dejara lavarse el cerebro o fuera como las abuelas sumisas- esto si que era pasarse de la raya yo estaba furiosa y podía sentirlo en mi cuerpo solo me controlaba por que era mi papá, Charlie pareció darse cuenta de mis ojos por que se estremeció, yo aprovecha la pequeña pausa para hablar.

-Por que no me dices a que viene todo esto Charlie y déjame que te recuerde que solo pase contigo las vacaciones de verano.

-Bueno,bueno – levanto las manos como rindiéndose y camino al sofá lo seguimos de mala gana yo Edward parecía muy divertido, en que estaría pensando mi papá que tuviera a Edward tan entretenido pues yo no le veía el chiste al asunto- Mira Bella la verdad es que Rene me esta volviendo loco me llama a la casa y al trabajo amenazándome, por que no sabe mucho de ti y dice que yo no me preocupo de nada que eso solo me hace mas sospechoso que si te estoy tratando de ocultar de ella o que se yo que ella no sabe, tu la conoces mejor que yo y sabes lo terca que es, me dijo que si no le cuentas de que va todo esto ella misma volara a Forks para averiguarlo.

-¿Qué?- pero de cuando acá Rene se preocupaba por mi que les estaba pasando a mis papas es como si después de la boda se acordaran que tenían una hija a la que cuidar, Charlie pareció darse cuenta de mi preocupación y me dijo

-mira Bella yo la he tratado de tranquilizar para que no venga, después de todo Sue me dijo que no era conveniente involucrar a mas gente en todo esto que era por tu bien y el de Reneesme, pero yo ya no se que hacer para detenerla.

Yo medite mis opciones en la mente que seria lo indicado para hacer. Mi papá parecía un poco más tranquilo. –Esta bien papá yo tendré que hablar con mi mamá y decirle lo correcto para ella pero antes necesito saber que tanto sabes tu de mi nueva vida, porque me doy cuenta que Sué pasa más tiempo aquí contigo o me equivoco. El se puso rojo pero asintió.

-Pues no se mucho solo lo que Sué me ha contado, gracias a las leyendas de los Quileutes tengo una idea pero prefiero seguir en la ignorancia, ella dice que es lo mejor para mi no saber tu vida en verdad que lo haces para protegerme, hija- se sentó a mi lado casi empujando a Edward- yo se que tu decidiste tu vida y que yo no pude hacer nada lo único que te pido es que no alejes a mi nieta de mi lado si eso significa el tener que soportar una mentira lo are por el bien de las dos te quiero mucho Bell. Se acerco para besarme en la frente y me sorprendió porque ni siquiera lo frio de mi piel le molesto pero sobretodo me sorprendió porque a el no le gustaba demostrar sus sentimientos se sentía incomodo con esas cosas pero tal parece que las cosas por aquí estaban cambiando y no solo la casa que tenia un aspecto mas hogareña debo suponer que era cosa de Sue pero me alegre por mi papá.

-Gracias papá por comprenderme y apoyarme- yo también lo bese- ahora creo que debo tomar una decisión y hablar con Rene creo que por fin llego el momento de dejarla volar sola. Mi padre asintió.

-Creo que es hora de irnos- dijo Edward –

-No, quédense un rato no es solo por eso que los he hecho venir, también quería verlos y sabes si los problemas que tenían ya se solucionaron, Leah me dio a entender que habían estado en peligro de muerte todos pero no se que tan cierto sea.

Si todo se soluciono- dijo Edgar mas tranquilo.- pero creo que quieres llevar a Reneesme a la Push y será mejor que vayamos por ella para que disfrutes el día con ella.

Esto si no les molesta podemos ir en la patrulla y de ahí me la llevo, es solo que quiero hacer las cosas más normales.

Como tu quieras-dijo Edward- aunque a mi no me engañaba y no le apetecía la idea de ir en la patrulla sobre todo porque mi papá manejaba súper lento.

Pero hoy fue la excepción ya que salio a toda prisa a la patrulla no sin antes cerciorarse que nadie nos viera, en verdad mi papá sabia mas de la cuenta y yo estaba agradecida con Sue por contarle a su modo a mi papá mi vida, manejó rápido cuando llegamos a la casa Reneesme estaba ya lista esperando impaciente en la sala, cuando nos vio entrar corrió hacia Charlie, le estiro los brazos para que la cargara y lo beso. Charlie saludo a todos tomo la maleta que Alice había preparado para la niña y salio de la casa.


	3. Chapter 3 Un día en la Push

CAPITULO III

Un día en la Push

Abuelito creí que íbamos a ir a la casa de Jacob-dijo Reneesme hablando ya que con Chalie pocas veces usaba su peculiar forma de hablar.

-No pequeña Sue nos invito a la playa con los demás chicos, ¡Si, ahí están!- Jacob corrió a para abrazar a Nessie la toma en brazos y la llevo a la arena junto a Claire, mientras caminaban Nessie le habló

-No seria bonito que pudieran estar aquí mis papis y mis tíos, además a mi abuelito Carlisle le hace falta tomar un descansito casi no lo veo- eso si que fue un golpe bajo ya que Jacob no podía resistir darle a Nessie lo que pedía.

-Pero no creo que a tus tías les gustara venir a esta playa, no es tan soleada además ya las conoces se les puede maltratar el pelo y esas cosas.

-Jake yo se cuando me mientes, porque no pueden venir aquí.

-Por que se les tiene prohibido mounstrito- fue Leah la que hablo y todos los que estaban cerca la voltearon a ver Jake le rugió y le lanzo una mirada que casi le arranca la cabeza.

-Leah, compórtate fue Sue la que hablo ya que todos se quedaron viendo a la pequeña.

-Pero si Nessie sabe que no digo mentiras, ¿Verdad?

-Si Leah yo te creo, tu si me vas a contar porque se les tiene prohibido- pero antes de que ella contestara Jacob la interrumpió –No yo lo voy a hacer- pero Nessi no era la única interesado en saber ahora también Charlie quería saber ya que esto confirmaba que quizá los Cullen no eran tan buena gente como se creía.

-Mira pequeña hay reglas que crearon nuestros antepasados para poder vivir en armonía- Nessie salto a sus brazos y le mostró a los Volturis- No ellos no, yo hablo de mis antepasados es por eso que las pernas como tus papis o tíos no pueden venir aquí.

-Pero yo creo Nessie que eso es algo ya irrelevante como han ido las cosas yo creo que eso ya no tiene sentido, después de todo los Cullen son buenos- dijo Seth, y nuevamente seis pares de ojos lo voltearon a ver solo Jake no lo hizo.- que yo solo digo-

-De lo que piensas ya estamos enterados todos –dijo Sam- no hace falta que lo repitas. Y todos para perseguirlos verdaderamente también a los chicos de la Push les faltaba un descanso. Charlie vio a Sue, ella solo le dijo – De verdad quieres saber

No se creo que Bella esta a punto de hacer algo que ella no quiere y yo quiero apoyarla, ayudarla esta vez por lo menos así estaré más tranquilo de la decisión que tome respecto a Rene. Pero la veo y se ve que en verdad es tan feliz y eso me consuela.

Charlie no se a que punto sea bueno que sepas, ya te dije que ella ha hecho todo para protegerte.

Lo se y si no fuera por ti estaría en una habitación acolchada en este se acerco a ella y la beso.

Mira Charlie y creo que esperar unos días mas no te hará daño después de todo pronto serás parte de mi familia y como parte del consejo de la tribu se me tiene permitido confiar en mi esposo.

Por cierto no he podido hablar con mi hija discúlpame.

No te preocupes quizá ella ya lo espere, es una buena chica y estoy segura que estará mas tranquila de saber que tu ya no cocinas.

Las cosas habían cambiado para todos pues Charlie le había pedido a Sue que se casaran ya que la gente empezaba a hablar de ellos pues ella iba a su casa mas seguido, cosa que también enojo mucho a Billy motivo por el cual casi no se hablaban ya, Jacob le había dicho a Charlie que su papá se lo estaba tomando mejor y que solo esperaba que fuera a la Push para pedir la mano de ella. En cuanto a su hijo Seth estaba feliz que su mamá no se quedara sola pues ellos no pasaban tanto tiempo en casa. Pero Leah al principio no se lo había tomado del todo bien después de todo el era el papá de la vampira pero al igual que su hermano ella pensaba que era bueno que su mamá no estuviera sola.

La mañana había pasado tan fluida los chicos se gastaban bromas Chalie miraba a Reneesme correr y lo ponía muy feliz pues ahora Sue le había enseñado lo valiosa que era tener una familia. Leah lo veía como el futuro marido de su mamá no como un padre pero le caía bien en parte por que a veces se pasaba hablando mal de Edward. Al medio día llego Billy con Rebeca y al ver a Charlie puso cara de pocos amigos.

-Rebeca porque no me dijiste que este traidor iba a estar aquí, así me hubiera ahorrado el viaje.

-No te dije por que sino no vendrías, además ya es hora que dejes de comportarte como un niño y arregles tus diferencias con Charlie el te necesita ahora.

-He Billy- lo saludo Charlie ayudando a Rebeca a cargarlo y ponerlo en su silla

-Hola, Rebeca porque no vas con Paúl, Charlie puede ayudarme.

-si lo que quieres es que no estorbe esta bien.

-Esta bien Billy se que no nos hemos portado muy bien que digamos-

-Yo no soy el que apenas se murió mi amigo, rondo a su esposa

-Las cosas no fueron así Billy, es mas tu mismo llevaste a Sue a casa y siempre dejabas que cocinara para nosotros, las cosas simplemente pasaron.

-Digamos que así fue, lo que me preocupa es que la pobre Sue ya tiene problemas con su chica, no quiero ni pensar que va a pasa ahora que Bella forme parte de su familia

-Y que tiene de malo mi hija Billy

-No yo no digo eso, solo que le puede resultar irónico.

-No te sigo

_Quizá ya te llego la hora Charlie, después de todo vas o formar parte de los Quilleutes aún cuando no vivas aquí en la reserva.

-Claro papá después de todo Charlie no puede ser tan genial-fue Jacob el que suavizó las cosas.

Comieron ese rico pescado que Sue sabía preparar, Reneesme solo comió un poco por que Jake la reto cosa que a Charlie no le hizo gracia y como era costumbre empezó a criticar la forma en que la alimentaban sus padres.

-Yo que tu no me preocupaba de eso-dijo Leah-al contraria me alegraría podía ser peor.-solo unos cuantos se rieron de su chiste.

-Charlie estaba acostumbrado a los comentarios que hacía ellos sobre los Cullen –Pero bueno el día no era eterno al menos no para ellos.

-Nessie, cariño llego la hora de irnos a tu casa, tus papis deberían dejar que convivas con niñas de tu edad- hizo este comentario porque la pequeña se encontraba tan a gusto jugando con la pequeña Clair.

-Esta bien tito pero Jake ya me prometió venir más seguido además dijo que lo próxima vez iba a dejar que lo maquilláramos a el.

-Eso tengo que verlo.


	4. Chapter 4 Noticias de Rene

Capitulo IV

Nuevas noticias de Rene

Como le prometí a Charlie tendría que hablar con Rene para que se tranquilizara antes de tomar una decisión, esto si que era complicado ahora pienso que no se porque simplemente no deje que dijeran que tuvimos un accidente en la luna de miel quizá eso seria mejor para mi mamá.

Primero fuimos a nuestra casita ya que no habíamos tenido mucha privacidad que se diga con una niña en casa era difícil, además a veces Jacob se quedaba cerca solo por si Nessie volvía a tener pesadillas pero esto había finalizado muy bien después de todo ella era una pequeña súper inteligente.

-Bella, amor tienes que hablar con Rene- porque justo en este momento tenia que volver a la realidad si estaba en mi cielo en fin el tenía razón y no debía dejar pasar mas tiempo, así que tome el teléfono y le marque a mi mamá

-Hola mamá como estas

-Isabella tienes idea de lo cerca que he estado de volar a Forks y recuerda que no me gusta el frio.

-Mamá sabes que estoy enferma y no me he sentido muy bien últimamente.

-Pero si la semana pasada me contaste que ya estabas mejor

-Si pero no del todo, pero antes de que me interrumpas tienes que decirme a que viene los acoso que estas teniendo con Charlie lo estas volviendo loco

-Entonces con el tienes mas contacto que conmigo

-No solo digamos que no solo vuelves loco a Charlie

-Seguro hablas de la novia de tu papá-me interrumpió Rene

-No Sue no se queja y no me digas que estas celosa

-Sabes que no solo creí

-Bueno me vas a dejar hablar

-Esta bien

-Yo decía que Charlie le marca a Edward o a Esme ves a lo que me refiero no puedes esperar a que te contacte, mamá sabes que te quiero, pero debes ser mas prudente.

-Esta bien cariño, es solo que he estado un poco nerviosa, imaginate que a Phil se le ocurrió que podemos adoptar un niño

-Y tú que dices

-La verdad cariño hay muchas actividades que contigo no hice además puede que ahora si este preparada para ser una mejor mamá, a Phil le gustaría adoptar un niño y no sabes la de cosas, juguetes, ropa y actividades que hay para los chicos hoy en día nada comparado ha cuando tu eras pequeña. Pero por otro lado creo que es muy pronto para que Phil y yo tengamos un hijo creo que nos hace falta tiempo para disfrutarnos como pareja, sabes a veces me siento sola, es solo que te extraño, no puedo creer que mi pequeña se haya ido de mi lado hace tres años y ahora este casada.

-Mamá no te conozco, que les pasa a ti y a Charlie siempre he sabido cuidarme sola no hace falta que se preocupen por mi.

-Quizá sea que en tus últimos mail´s suenas como si te estuvieras despidiendo, segura que estas bien.

-Mamá tranquila

-Siempre fuiste tan sana no eras enfermisa, solo por los accidentes que solías tener pero ahora no estoy segura que me digas la verdad lo presiento- como siempre Rene parecía tener ese sexto sentido justo en el momento menos indicado.

-Bueno mamá espero estés mas tranquila yo te dejo me siento un poco cansada- la verdad es que tenia que meditar que le iba a decir a Rene

-Esta bien cariño, pero por favor llámame

-Lo intentaré-no la iba a engañar haciendo una promesa que no iba a cumplir.

Cuando colgué Edward estaba contemplándome tan pensativo, me beso la mejilla. Tenia que tomar una decisión antes de que las cosas se me salieran mas de control pero cual era la correcta acaso sería buena idea fingir mi muerte o simplemente alentarla con la idea de adoptar así tendría alguien que la cuidara, pero también seria una irresponsabilidad de mi parte por que tener un hijo no es un jobi como esta acostumbrada Rene.

-Esto es imposible-me queje –por que no puedo desprenderme el deseo de sobreprotección hacia mi mamá.

-No es fácil amor, recuerdas nuestra primera caza a mi me fue muy difícil verte atacar ese león sabiendo que eras tan indefensa pero después recordé que eras mi Bella pero mas fuerte. Te amo y no me gusta verte sufrir.

-Es que no estoy sufriendo es solo que no se como hacer las cosas.

Pero como Edwad lo había dicho una decisión afectaba a toda la familia fuimos a la casa de Esme y todos estaban esperando las noticias, bueno con una hermana vidente imposible asombrarlos.

Como todos estarán enterados Rene no va a venir, en este momento me encuentro un poco conflictuada yo se las ideas que tienen todos y todos tienen igual razón ahora no se, Rene es un poco débil y n ome gustaría que se derrumbara.

Bella-fue Carlisle quien hablo-tú siempre fuiste piadosa con nosotros en su momento ahora no nos queda mas que apoyarte hija.

Gracias los quiero a todos mucho y creo que es hora de dejar mi pasado atrás, además Rene esta pensando la idea de adoptar y eso seguro la ayudara.

Hija-dijo Esme- yo creo que lo oportuno será animarla a que adopte así podrá sobrellevar la perdida de su hija.

Si Esme tiene razón amor, no me gusta ponerte en este predicamento pero la verdad soy muy egoísta no quería perderte, mentiría si te dijera que desearía que no tú hubieras convertido en alguien como yo.

Y tú sabes que yo sin ti no podría vivir.

No cabe duda esto es mejor que las telenovelas-

-Emmett acaso quieres otro dosis de humillación te recuerdo que todavía no tengo un año y aun hay en mi una neófita. Todos rieron de mi chiste y la expresión de Emmett.

-pero hermanita eso no lo podríamos descubrir por que mi hermano me arrancaría la cabeza y Esme no nos dejaría tener una pelea de verdad.

-Bella porque no vamos de compras creo que ya te hace falta algo de ropa.

-Alice, la semana pasada me acabas de traer docenas de ropa y todavía esta bien no creo que debas comprar más aún.

-Te obligaría pero hoy no se va a poder Charlie te trae nuevas noticias y son muy buenas, por lo menos tendrás un padre menos en quien preocuparte.

-Alice, podrías hablarme en cristiano.

-Bueno como todos ya sabíamos Charlie anda con Sue pero han decidido hacerlo mas formal, yo creí que te lo iba a decir hoy en la mañana pero creo que no se atrevió, además tengo duda de cómo va a terminar esto en que términos quedemos vienen muchos cambios, pero las decisiones todavía no son tomadas así que nada es seguro.

Al llegar la tarde Charlie trajo a Reneesme ella se veía algo cansada y muy feliz. Charlie me contó lo bien que les fue en la Push, yo le conté lo que Rene me había dicho el pareció tan asombrado como yo pero me dijo que seria bueno que ella contara con alguien mas aparte de Phil. También me contó de sus Planes de boda pero antes de que yo pudiera decir algo el me dijo que tenia primero que ir a la reserva el próximo sábado que Sue le había pedido que me dijera que le gustaría primero que Charlie fuera a una noche de fogata con el consejo y que después yo tendría tiempo de hablar con el.


	5. Chapter 5 Planes a futuro

Capitulo V

Planes a futuro

Al principio la idea que Charlie fuera a la reserve y se enterara por ellos en que me había convertido no me agradó nada, pero esa era una buena idea por que así no arriesgaba a mi papá, de esta forma yo no violaba la ley de los volturis ya que ahora el formaría parte de la tribu y por lo tanto portador y guardián del secreto, era asombroso como las cosas se podían solucionar más fácil con Charlie, pero ¿Qué pensaría el de mí? ¿Me seguiría viendo igual?

-Bella-debes de dejar de preocuparte tanto me estas volviendo loco ahora mismo no se me debato entre ir a ver a Rene para cerciorarme que este bien o ir a ver a Charlie y contarle yo mismo la verdad.

-Lo siento Jasper no sabia que te estaba poniendo tan mal.

-Mami porque no vamos de caza, Jacob me prometió que si yo cazaba el venado mas grande me dejaría maquillarlo la próxima vez que vaya a la Push.

-En ese caso cariño yo te ayudare

-Papi pero no debo hacer trampa aún así yo le ganaré

Una vez más salimos los cuatro de caza ya que a Jacob no le gustaba que Reneesme fuera sola a cazar, así que salimos a cazar un asqueroso herbívoro aunque Edward y yo a veces llevábamos a Reneesme a las montañas pero nunca la dejábamos que cazara sola le ayudábamos.

A veces nos era incomodo tener que andar con Jacob para todos lados, no por que nos cayera mal si no por que era un poco imposible estar pensando que iba a pasar en seis años o en siete cuando Reneesme alcanzara su máxima madures, Edward me decía que era increíble que aunque Jacob sabia lo pronto que nuestra pequeña iba a crecer el jamás pensaba en eso solo se preocupaba por que ella viviera todas sus etapas en tan corto tiempo aunque algunas veces ella actuara mas como una adulta y otras se comportaran como solo una niña. Al terminar la caza Reneesme cayó rendida tanto que se quedo dormida en los brazos de su Jacob como le gustaba llamarle cuando el se inclino para besarle la frente Edward se puso muy serio al llegar a nuestra casa Jacob llevo a la niña a su cuarto y se salio para que yo le pusiera la pijama pero no se fue.

-Bella creo que Charlie ya te contó que el próximo sábado va a ir a la reserva, bueno como futuro esposo de Sue es preciso que el conozca nuestras leyendas y tradiciones no olvides que Sue es parte del consejo.

-Si y eso me tiene un tanto preocupada no se como va a reaccionar mi papá

-La verdad amor Charlie ya a pensando en la idea de que somos vampiros pero se niega a creer ya sabes nada encaja mucho con las versiones de la películas y por eso desecho la idea

-Pero yo creí que después de que Jake le contara, bueno le mostrara en que era un lobo y le contara la leyenda el lo había confirmado

-Te lo digo la versión de las películas no encaja con la realidad cuando te fue a ver a la casa el solo veía una casa normal nada de ataúdes y sobretodo nadie lo había mordido aun, aunque después de hoy en la mañana quien sabe tu le pegaste un susto que por poco y sale corriendo de caso solo porque sabia que tu eras su hija no lo hizo.

-Si me sentí mal por eso pero mira que pensar eso Carlisle

-Ha, esa es solo una explicación que se da el mismo ya que ha juzgar por el sueldo de Carlisle en el hospitalito y dado a que ninguno de sus hijos trabaja como es posible que tengamos semejante carros o que todos vayamos tan bien vestido.

-Apoco intentaste comerte a Charlie Bell, yo creí que ya estabas controlada

-Estoy controlada Jake y no es gracioso además ni lo pensé solo sentí mucho coraje porque Charlie veía a Carlisle como al padrino

-Ja ja ja eso si que es gracioso no me imagino al doctorcito chupasangre siendo un matón

-Jacob te recuerdo que estas aquí solo por Reneesme pero ella esta dormida en este momento

-Tranquilo yo solo decía además tengo cosas que hacer hoy me toca patrullar y Sam quiere que hablemos por el comentario que hizo Seth

-Ha ya veo

-Deque están hablando

-Bueno Seth piensa que el tratado debe ser modificado

-Nos vemos mañana

Como todas las noches antes de ir a nuestra recamara pasamos a darle un besito a Reneesme y no podíamos resistirnos a saber en que soñaba pero hoy nos impresionamos tanto al ver que ella soñaba a Claire jugando con ella.

-Esa es la razón por la que a Jake le gusta llevar a mi pequeña a la reserva para que conviva con niñas de su edad- fue Edward el que aclaro mi duda.

-Ella se ve feliz le gusta convivir con pequeñas de su edad, pero que va a pasar cuando cumpla dos año ella va a parecer una niña de 10

-Carlisle ha pensado la idea de ir a buscar a las hermanas de Nahuel para saber como fueron creciendo ellas, pero no lo dice por que sabe que también los Volturis las están buscando y eso sería tentar a nuestra suerte.

-Pero en algún momento nos tenemos que ir de Forks y quizá podremos ir.

-No amor yo creo que por el momento no va a pasar no sabemos lo acelerado que Reneesme va a crecer y seria difícil llevarla a otro lugar donde lo mas posible es que se la pase encerrada en casa y aquí ella lleva una vida mas o menos normal.

-Pero los demás se van

-No ya sabes que nadie quiere separarse de ella y no les gusta la idea de dejarla desprotegida, es por eso que Carlisle esta pensando en conseguir trabajo en otro hospital para poder quedarse allí por otros cuantos años, en cuanto a los demás están felices porque no nos tenemos que matricular nuevamente en el instituto, eso me recuerda señora Cullen que usted si esta matriculada en la universidad

-Si pero eso también podría esperar unos años mas

-Si también lo pensé.

-Solo pensaba que podrías ser un poco persuasiva

-Así yo creo que es hora de usar un poco de la ropa que Alice me regalo-pensar en eso me sonrojaba claro que ya no como antes.

-De verdad-me dedico una sonrisa, mi favorita

-Si y no me mires así porque me voy a arrepentir.


	6. Chapter 6 La feria

Capitulo VI

La Feria

Según Alice íbamos a tener uno días soleados por lo que Carlisle había pedido permiso en el hospital para visitar a sus hijos, en el pueblo nadie sabía que yo estaba en Forks sabían que estaba en alguna clínica para enfermedades virales ya que desafortunadamente yo había contraído un virus en mi luna de miel. Esa día Carlisle había llegado hasta tarde del hospital porque iba a compensar unas horas de su futura ausencia al tener que doblar turno al llegar en la noche nos contó que se había encontrado con la señora Newton quien nos había mandado saludos le pregunto por mi estado de salud ya que no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Charlie y que además este nunca le sabia decir como estaba yo Carlisle le dijo que tanto Edward como seguíamos igual no había cambios en nuestra salud, la señora Newton le dijo que era lamentable que nuestra felicidad hubiera durado tan poco Carlisle no quiso ser descortés por lo que no le contesto y se fue.

Pero que mujer tan metiche- se quejo Rose-nunca me cayó bien

Imagina que pensaría de ti si te viera hermanita-dijo Alice

Diría que Carlisle a empezado a experimentar con ella haciéndole cirugías-se burlo Edward

Con seguridad pensarían eso y yo que creí que de la boda era de lo único que iban a hablar en Forks.

Esta semana estaba pasando lenta o quizá yo lo sentía así pero después voltee a ver a mi pequeña que estaba aburrida no sabia que leer, algo raro en ella ya que encontraba siempre algo interesante en las lecturas pero hoy no parecía emocionada ni siquiera se intereso en ver jugar ajedrez a sus tíos, en cambio Edward parecía enojado fue al piano y yo lo acompañe pero Reneesme me detuvo

Mami podemos hablar

Si pequeña que pasa

Tu sabes si Jacob tiene novia- que cosa me estaba preguntando mi bebe

Por que quieres saber preciosa

Por que no ha venido, y yo he visto a Sam, Paúl y Jared no les gusta separarse de sus novias eso le pasa a Jake, ya no me quiere- ahora entiendo por que Edward estaba tan enojado y no lo juzgo la verdad a mi también me molesta que Reneesme se ponga así por el.

No lo sé pero si así fuera tu eres muy pequeña para que el te quiera de alguna otra forma

Eso lo se, es solo que el dijo que yo era la mujercita mas importante en toda su vida y si así fuera el estaría aquí

Pero no llores chiquita

Ese perro me las va a pagar mira que hacer llorar a mi princesita- Edward estaba en serio enojado.- Pero dime que quieres hacer chiquita

Edward no era el único que le estaba preguntando Rose, Esme.

Vamos de compras-dijo Alice- Si sería buena idea ahora que lo pienso nunca te hemos llevado- Dijo Rose.

No vamos a cazar dijo- Emmett- todos lo vimos de una manera tan rara-que es lo que a mi me sube el animo.

Yo tengo un mejor plan hace años que no vamos a una feria- dijo Jasper-eso si que era raro desde que nació Reneesme el se mostraba mas cariñoso al parecer había encontrado una nueva alegría en esta vida. A todos nos agrado la idea incluso a Reneesme quien incluso ahora se veía un poco solo un poco más alegre, sus tías como era costumbre la vistieron incluso mas rápido que otros días ellas mismas se cambiaron y sugirieron que me cambiara ya que la feria ala que íbamos a ir resultaba ser una feria Sevillana La feria del olé olé. Decidimos pasar por Carlisle al hospital, bueno solo Esme los demás fuimos a Seattle, era su primera feria para Reneesme. Todos estábamos felices incluso compramos algodón de azúcar raro por que nadie comió solo Alice y Rose parecían no tener problemas para comer a mi la verdad me resulto curioso pues no sentía el sabor pero podía sentir tierra en mi lengua al momento en que el algodón se derritió. Al principio me resulto un poco incomodo ya que la mayoría de la gente vestía de rojo cosa que me recordó a Volterra pero esta celebración era mucho mas alegre ya que había música de flamenco, era raro ver a Jasper tan feliz pero claro como todo chico sureño lo suyo eran las ferias, Reneesme le pidió a Jasper que ganara un muñeco para ella en el tiro de rifle.

-Anda tío Jazz enséñame como dispara un buen soldado.

-Mayor señorita-la corrigió Jasper- quien pidió un rifle y fue notable su cambio de humor su actitud al volver a sentir un rifle en sus manos incluso sonrió cuando ganaron el oso mas grande que ofrecían de premio se lo dio a Reneesme y jugo otra ves ahora para darle un regalito a Alice quien le dio un fugas pero calido beso.

Le pregunte a Edward que tal lo estaba llevando Reneesme, el me dijo que la idea había funcionado ella ahora esta maravillada con los juegos subiéndose a todo lo que podía aunque decía que los juegos iban muy lentos pero la ilusionó hacer cosas que los niños de su edad hacían fue lindo incluso verla saludarnos desde el carrusel sonriendo.

Edward me contó que hacia más de 40 años que no iban a una feria, también se mostró sorprendido con la alegría que Jasper manifestaba. Jasper incluso aceptó a subirse a los juegos con Alice quien no recordaba nada de su infancia pero seguramente no había tenido la oportunidad de visitar una feria.

Alice nos dijo que ella estaba pensando seriamente en rentar un puesto el año próximo en la feria para predecir el futuro, ya que incluso había gitanas leyendo la mano, todos nos reímos de su ocurrencia seguramente sería un lugar muy concurrido ya que ella les diría su futuro en verdad.

Esme nos sugirió que nos quedáramos, ella y Carlisle se llevarían a Reneesme a la casa ella estaba por dormirse, como siempre fue imposible discutir con Alice chantajeándome, incluso ahora a mi no me molestaba hacer feliz a los demás. Fue una noche muy divertida no solo para mi, mi hermanos parecían de lo más divertidos incluso Rose dijo que eran unas de las cosas que le gustaban de vivir aquí, porque nuestras vidas eran mas normales sin nadie que sospechara que éramos.

Nos divertimos incluso bailamos cosa que a mi me pareció imposible, pero con este cuerpo las cosas ahora eran diferentes resulto ser muy fácil y en cuestión de minutos yo estaba bailando flamenco, la feria parecía nunca acabar la comunidad española era muy alegre.


	7. Chapter 7 El inicio del cambio

CAPITULO VII

El inicio del cambio

Fue una noche increíble pero como todo en mi vida parecía tener un balance al llegar a Forks nos percatamos de la presencia de mas lobos de lo normal para una noche de patrulla era raro verlos a todos ahí a fuera, Edward se aferro del volante e incluso acelero ahora la velocidad ya no era mi problema quizá una cosa mas de ser una Cullen, le preguntamos a Edward que pasaba y me dijo nada todo esta bien fue una cosa mas de ese perro, llegamos a la casa de los Cullen y cual fue mi sorpresa ahí estaba Jacob como lobo pero Edward no dio señales de entrar a la casa por eso todos lo esperamos afuera al llegar Jacob su expresión era tan furiosa.

-Jacob si quieres decirnos algo debes de transformarte yo también quiero escuchar

-Es que es tanto su coraje que no puede- en ese momento se sintió una oleada de tranquilidad y Jacob fue al bosque donde de transformo.

-¿Por qué no me avisaron? Fue Jacob el que hablo

- Avisarte de que perro a caso no podemos salir- el tono de Edward era severo

-No me refiero a eso lo que hagas con tu vida me importa poco, lo que involucra a mi Nessie es lo único que me importa

-Si fuera así por lo menos le hubieras hablado, además esto lo causaste tú

-¿Yo? No tienes idea lo que sentí al venir a ver a mi Nessie y no encontrar a nadie en la casa después fui a la casita y tampoco había nadie.

-No tenemos por que darte explicaciones ya te dije y si hablamos de sentimientos pregúntale a mi hija como están sus sentimientos

-Jacob fue todo un mal entendido además Edward tiene razón nosotros no hubiéramos salido si tu le hubieras llamado a Reneesme- enfatice en su nombre ya que a la fecha me molestaba que le llamara Nessie- ella a estado muy mal estos día y hoy fue la gota que derramó el vaso lloro por tu culpa, debería darte una paliza

-¿Qué dices mi chiquita lloro?

-Deja de llamarla así chucho desgraciado

-Pero ¿Por qué?- ahora Jacob esta mas tranquilo y su cara de inmenso dolor-

-Por que tuno la venias a ver ni le hablabas, ella llego a creer que….tienes una novia y que te olvidaste de ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Como pudo pensar eso? Acaso no le he dicho una y otra vez que ella es mi todo

-Pues en estos días no parece

-Debería dejar que me golpearas de verdad, me lo merezco mi niña linda no tenia por que llora soy de lo peor- en este momento Jacob estaba de rodillas en el piso su sufrimiento era tal.

-Yo me voy- dijo Emmett- yo que esperaba entrar en acción a papá Eddie dándole su merecido

-Saber que sufre es suficiente para mí además ya tiene bastantes problemas

-Debería molestarme por que entres en mi cabeza pero en este momento no me importa, bueno por lo menos la llevaron a un bonito lugar

-Jacob recuerda que somos sus padres pero para calmar un poco tu dolor te diré que se divirtió mucho, la llevamos a una feria

-Anda levantate ya Jake ve y descansa mañana aquí estaremos

-No me pienso mover en toda la noche de aquí, si me permiten entrar a verla por favor

-Entra ya y deja de dar lastima- era raro ver a Edward tratándolo tan mal pero pensar que lo pudo tratar peor, no es mejor esto.

Al llegar Edward le dijo a Carlisle que debió llamarnos para regresar, pero el dijo que era innecesario pues todo esto era un mal entendido. Alice, Jasper Emmett y Rose fueron a cazar. Al llegar la mitad de la noche Edward le hablo a Jacob y por su tono parecía que todo esta normal

-Y tú hermana esta bien

-Que ha si….no entiende por que Paúl no puede tranquilizarse aún

-¿Qué pasa recuerden que no todos podemos leer mentes aquí?-dije yo pues no entendía de que hablaban

-Pues un amigo de Rachel vino a verla y eso enfureció a Paúl quien intento calmarse para no tener que salir de la casa y dejarla en la casa sola pero cuando su amigo le dijo que no comprendía que encontraba de interesante aquí, que el la extrañaba mucho, fue su limite de Paúl y tuvimos sacarlo casi cargando entonces entro en face y así lleva ya casi una semana.

-Wooow y que dice tu hermana Jake

-Pues ella ya lo amenazo le dio un ultimátum de lo contrario ella amenazo con marcharse y claro esto lo altera mas por que cree que quiere ir tras su amigo. Bill tuvo que despedir al pobre chico, pues Paúl quería darle una mordida apenas le dejaran solo, ya sabes para la manada no hay secretos y el tonto no lo recordó a cada rato planeaba algo distinto.

Al instante entro Seth quien como siempre se sentía tan cómodo con nosotros.

-Jake hermano Sam quiere hablar contigo

-No me pienso mover de aquí

-Lo que Sam tenga que decirme me lo puedes decir tú

-Sabíamos que dirías eso bueno solo era para decirte que hubo un momento en que Paúl se calmo y abandono la face al parecer tiene que ver contigo.

-Conmigo ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste?

-Pues creo que tu nada pero cuando estabas hablando con Edward, Jasper te esta tranquilizando y fue eso lo que lo calmo a el. No habíamos venido antes porque no comprendíamos que lo había calmado hasta todos llegas a la conclusión que fue cuando Jasper te tranquilizó para que pudieras cambiarte y bueno eso ha desatado otra vez la discusión haya abajo.

-Bueno te pido un favor Seth dile a Sam que voy en la mañana hoy no me pienso mover de aquí hasta que mi chiquita despierte, si me dan permiso la llevare conmigo

-No eso si que no, las cosas no están bien abajo y no la pienso arriesgar Jacob- dijo Edward

-Sabes que no corre riesgos

-Seth lo ha dicho es una discusión alguien se puede alterar además no creo que sea sano que ella este presente.

-Tienes razón.

-Bueno pues voy a avisarle y te veo más tarde- y Seth salió corriendo

-La verdad es que ya antes Seth había planteado que se modificara el tratado pero bueno abra que esperar a ver que dicen hoy, además esta antes la visita de Charlie a la reserva.

-Toda vía me preocupa que piense mi papá pero es la manera mas sana para él.

Al amanecer Reneesme vio a Jacob, él le pió perdón por no verla ella lo disculpo enseguida cosa que Edward no le gusto mucho, él le explico que tenía que ir a reglar unos asuntos en la reserva y que volvería enseguida eso si que no le gusto mucho pero tenía su promesa de volver pronto y estuvo más tranquila.


	8. Chapter 8 Cartas sobre la mesa

CAPITULO VIII

CARTAS SOBRE LA MESA

Al llegar a la reserva ya me esperaban todos en casa de Sam la manada completa Paul estaba por primera vez en una semana fuera de fase fue raro ver sobre su cara de culpa.

-y bien que pasa- fui yo el que hablo ya que todos esperaban a que Sam hablara y quizá el esperaba a que mi padre o el viejo Quill lo hiciera primero.

-Como Seth te dijo al parecer el que esa sanguijuela te tranquilizara fue lo que hizo que Paul abandonara su fase y eso pues ha causado revuelo, muchos de los chicos se preguntan que si eso nos ayudara de alguna forma a controlar nuestras transformaciones esto se puso de locos ya que no todos pensamos lo mismo mientras para unos es una solución para otros representa una amenaza va contra nuestras naturaleza.

-Yo sabía que esto de fraternizar con esas asquerosas sanguijuelas no iba a traer nada bueno y ahora no podemos hacer nada porque tú los proteges como te fuiste a imprimar de uno de ellos

-Cállate Leah, todos aquí sabemos que eso es algo que nadie elige ni siquiera lo llegue a pensar

-Sí la hubiéramos matado antes de nacer ahora nada nos ataría a ellos y quizá ya en este momento se hubieran marchado.

-No te permito siquiera que lo pienses Leah

-Tu mismo lo pensaste

-Si y ahora me arrepiento

-Bueno ya basta los dos eso es algo que no se puede solucionar lo que nos preocupa en este momento es que ahora somos vulnerables y ese sí que es un problema

-Sam no crees que estas exagerando los Cullen nunca nos atacarían además los superamos en número

-Quizá ellos no pero hay más de ellos haya fura y no sabemos si hay mas como ese que controla el estado de ánimo imagínense que en una pelea nos sacan de fase

-No eso es imposible Jasper ha ocupado su don en presencia de ustedes y nunca paso nada, ¿lo recuerdan? cuando la tal Victoria buscaba a Bella

-Tú no estuviste ahí

-Seth tiene razón Sam no entiendo cual es en si tu problema, pero fue Bill quien hablo

- El problema aquí es que los chicos están divididos hay quienes como Sam piensan que podría ser peligroso, otros tantos como el pequeño Seth piensan que serian de ayuda y otros tantos … solo creen que si funciona podrán seguir con sus vidas ahora que la tribu no corre peligro.

-Quizá llego el tiempo de replantear el tratado dadas las circunstancias, los Cullen no han hecho mal aquí ellos al igual que nosotros tienen respeto por la vida humana pero este tema es delicado y tendremos que pensarlo hemos de hablar los tres del consejo para tomar una decisión pero será hasta que Charlie, quien formara parte de nuestra tribu se entere de nuestras viejas leyendas hasta que meditaremos, ahora solo causara confusión, lo único que les pido es que aquellos que no puedan controlar sus pensamientos se abstengan de hacer rondas por el bien de la manada no queremos que esto cause conflictos

Todos nos quedamos sin palabras al escuchar el viejo Quill Atarea fue Seth el que hablo

-Si lo pensamos bien el tratado se ha roto pues una Cullen ya ha pisado la reserva

-Que insinúas, acaso estás diciendo que deberían atacar- la sola idea me ponía loco

-No solo digo que no hay mucho que discutir

-Cállate hermano y deja que el consejo decida

-Leah todos aquí sabemos que hasta tú pensaste que sería una solución

-Si dices algo mas yo misma te morderé hermanito

-Creo que me perdí muchas cosas Leah

-Pues si no te pasaras tanto tiempo con ellos Jacob estarías enterado que pasa aquí

-Bueno Sam creo saber la postura de la mayoría pero tú no has dicho nada

-Esto no me gusta pero después de la llegada de esos viejos vampiros muchos de nuestros niños están metidos en esto y no es justo para ellos.

-Dado que mañana viene Charlie nos reuniremos el Domingo para discutir el tratado eso los incluye a ustedes dos muchos así que Sam y Jacob no falten ahora me voy a cosas que preparar.

-Recuerden muchachos no se necesitan a todos fura en cárguense de hacer la ronda solo unos pocos. Paul deberías ir con Beca ella está molesta y ya tengo un hijo lobo como para tener otra más.

-Leah yo creo que tu madre te necesita hoy así que no harás ronda hasta que pase el consejo Seth tu tampoco necesitas estar aquí, Quill, Embry ustedes podrán patrullar

-Jared, Collin y Brad ustedes podrán hacerlo

-Si, nos turnaremos

-Bueno yo voy a ver a Nessie y patrullo en la noche

-No creo que sea necesario informarle a los Cullen esto Jacob por favor

-Recuerda que Edward está ahí, así que dudo mucho no se entere aunque Jake no le diga nada

-Está bien pero me pone nervioso el que sepan que estamos pensando en replantear el tratado.

Al llegar a la casa vi a Nessie tocando el piano a veces me ponía nervioso el pensar que ella era muy inteligente pero no lo externaba lo único que me interesaba era hacerla feliz, me conto lo bueno que fue ir a la feria y que hubiera gustado que yo también la acompañara no hicimos mucho pues ella ya había ido a cazar al llegar su hora de dormir me recosté bajo su cama a ella le gustaba que me transformara para poderme acariciar a Edward le parecía gracioso, Rosalie decía que era bueno que la niña tuviera una macota pro su puesto a Bell no le parecía la actitud de ninguno de los dos.

-Bueno Edward que piensas de lo que paso haya

-Me molesta un poco la forma de pensar de Sam, pero lo entiendo no todos somos iguales y la gente necesita protección nosotros estaremos unos años mas aquí claro no nos podemos dejar ver en Forks pero viviremos aquí hasta que, bueno Reneesme madure un poco

-Y hasta qué punto cambiaria el tratado Jake

-Bueno no lo sé bien solo sé que todos piensan que Jasper podría ayudar a Paul para controlarse peor podría ser simplemente como cuando el entrenamiento. Ahora me voy tengo que patrullar mañana vengo un rato después tengo que ir por Charlie y cuando acabe la velada vendré a darle las buenas noches a mi princesa

-Jake, no hemos hablado mucho pero no me gusta ver a Reneesme triste y aunque a Edward no le guste, le haces falta deberías llevarte mi teléfono para poder hablarle.

-Está bien lo tomare prestado hasta que compre uno bueno nos vemos, dejen que me aleje lo suficiente por favor

-Jacob vete ya por favor no agotes mi paciencia-


	9. Chapter 9 La verdad

CAPITULO IX

La verdad

Estaba muy nervioso pues hoy tendría que ir a la reserva a escuchar las leyendas Quilleutes, Sue no me había querido decir nada y por si fueras poco Jake tenía que venir por mí no había podido hablar con mi hija en casi una semana tampoco había visto a mi adorable nieta que a veces me impresionaba con sus cosas yo trataba de no pensar en eso pues era mejor ignorarlo para poder seguir viéndola- Ahora tenía una familia verdadera aunque Bella no vivía conmigo y la extrañaba tenia a mi nieta que era muy cariñosa ellos me habían prometido que no se marcharían de mi lado si yo no hacía preguntas y Sue no me contaba mucho pero después de esta noche las cosas iban a cambiar no sabía si para bien o para mal.

Por fin Jake llego y el camino a la reserva fue en completa calma al llegar al acantilado había una gran fogata en donde estaban muchos de los chicos quilleutes algunos con sus novias me pregunto que tenían que hacer ellos aquí. Sue me indico un lugar al lado de ella yo me senté enseguida saludando a sus dos chicos con quienes me llevaba ahora un poco mejor, a su lado estaban el viejo Quil Atarea y Billy.

Fue Bill quien hablo y al momento todos guardaron silencio.

-Esta noche es importante para mi hija Rebeca y mi amigo Charlie quienes por primera vez escucharan nuestras historias sobre los orígenes de los Quilleutes y la más importante en este tiempo la de los fríos.-al oír esto último me estremecí recordé que Jake me había contado una leyenda pero Billy ahora decía que era una historia y eso significaba solo una cosa lo que me había dicho era verdad.

Escuche a mi amigo contar la historia de los Quilleutes y como surgieron los primeros espíritus guerreros después escuche a al viejo Quil contar la historia de las tercera esposa al llegar a la parte donde la vampira llego a la reserva mi corazón se paro mi cara emblanqueció no podía creerlo acaso decían que mi hija era un monstro como esta mujer, Sue me calmo acariciando me la mano.

-Aun no acaba Charlie no te formes un juicio, escucha con paciencia

Escuche con la poca paciencia y serenidad que me quedaba el resto de la historia hasta que llegaron al punto en que mi cara no pudo más ellos hablaban de los Cullen y del papa de Billy, todo estaba claro mi hija era una fría. No supe de mi hasta que vi la cara de Sue mas cerca de lo normal al parecer ella me estaba hablando aunque yo no escuchaba nada, en mi cabeza solo existía la idea de mi hija bebiendo sangre.

-Charlie estas bien, me escuchas

-Ella había escuchado antes esto- fue lo único que pude decir

-Si- fue Billy el que contesto-Estuvo sentada aquí hace más o menos un año al igual que tu hoy pero ella ya sabía quién era su novio en aquel entonces y estaba segura que no le haría daño aun antes de escuchar esta historia

-Pero entonces cuantos años hace que hicieron el tratado con los Cullen-

-Mas de ochenta Charlie y ellos no han cambiado ni cambiaran nunca

-Pero en qué cosa se metió esa niña tonta y donde deja esto a mi nieta que es ella

-Tranquilo Charlie te lo dije Nessie es especial al ser concebida por un vampiro y una humana

-Pero ella no bebe sangre ella come- recordé las veces que habían ido a la casa

-También bebe sangre animal como sus papas pero eso es algo que ellos te tienen que contar se lo prometí a Bella yo solo quería que escucharas esto porque es la única forma segura de que tu sepas quien es Bella ahora y si quieres que ella y nuestra nieta sigan a tu lado debías saberlo

-Pero porque ella no me lo conto

-Por que al igual que nosotros ellos también tienen que guardar su secreto

-Claro que ellos sí que castigan a quien no se sabe quedar cayado

-Ellos quienes el doctor al te refieres Seth

-No para nada Charlie, ellos tienen un aquelarre que mantiene en cintura a todos los vampiros del mundo

-Seth eso es suficiente lo demás le toca a Bella contárselo ahora tú conoces su secreto y ni ella ni tu corren peligro

Que no corría peligro de pronto recordé el ultimo día que vi a mi hija esa mirada suya me estremeció era como si me quisiera…..comer… no imposible ella era mi hija.

-Tranquilo Charlie las cosas no son tan malas después de todo tu solo tienes que pensar en que es lo quieres en este momento y si no deseas hablar con Bella mas ella lo entiende me ha pedido que te lo diga yo su buen amigo Jake se lo dirá y tu tendrás que pensar que esto no paso ella se marchara para siempre

-No. es mi hija y yo la quiero a mi lado al igual que a mi nieta aunque después de lo que escuche no sé si podre ver a Edward, no entiendo porque si amaba tanto a mi hija no dejo que fuera normal.

-Eso lo intento una vez cuando se fue lo recuerdas ella ya sabía que él era un vampiro pero aun así estaba dispuesta a amarlo por eso se fue tres días a salvar su… vida aunque eso significara arriesgar la suya en el intento desde ese momento ellos fueron inseparables y el bueno intento mantenerla humana hasta el final.

No podía entender lo que Jake me decía no apartaba la imagen de mi mente mi hija bebiendo sangre, Sue parecía leerme la mente

-Recuerda que ellos son diferentes a los de nuestra historia ellos no beben sangre humana solo se alimentan de la de animales.

No me había dado cuenta que la mayoría de los chichos se había retirado a otra fogata ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando la encendieron.

-Ahora amigo dime como te sientes si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa

-Estoy bien puedo estar en mi casa creo que necesito pensar bien las cosas, a y Jake dile a mi hija que la quiero ver mañana a primera hora

-Sera mejor que te acompañe a tu casa no te ves muy bien

-No Sue quédate aquí

-Mamá a demás necesitamos hablar del tratado

-No Leah esta noche no han sido ya demasiadas emociones para todos al menos yo me siento abrumado claro que aunque un poco más tranquilo con mi amigo y tu Charlie necesita un poco de tu mamá será mejor que vayan a dejarlo necesita un té

-Gracias Billy amigo en verdad no sé como sentirme

-Lo único que puedo decirte es que más de una vez yo hable con tu muchacha y ella simplemente está enamorada de ese Cullen.

-Si

-En fin ya que esta noche nadie está dispuesto a hablar más pues yo me voy a casa

-No Leah preferiría que me acompañaras a casa de Charlie, claro si no te molesta

-Está bien

Al llegar a mi casa Sue me preparo un té no notaba que estaba temblando hasta que sentí la manta en mi espalda Leah (que para sorpresa mía había tomado bien la relación que teníamos su mamá y yo) se había percatado de mis temblores ella y Jake insistieron en que debería de ir a la cama pero a pesar de que me agradaba el ambiente familiar yo todavía no estaba preparado para que la gente cuidara de mi así que les dije que en un rato mas, Jake me pregunto que si quería que se quedara yo le conteste que no ellos salieron de casa yo por hacer algo prendí la televisión aunque no la estaba viendo, no supe en qué momento me dormí solo sé que empecé a soñar con mi hija pidiéndome disculpas de rodillas intentando llorar anqué no sé porque no podía su voz me destrozo y fue en ese momento cuando decidí que la perdonaría no importaba que había hecho ella era mi niña la única hija que yo había tenido y si ella de verdad amaba tanto a ese chico yo lo aceptaría, así que en un intento por calmarla la bese en la mejilla era raro ya que yo no demostraba mis sentimiento abiertamente por esta razón supe que fue un sueño aunque no supe como llegue a mi cama.


	10. Chapter 10 DESAHOGO

CAPITULO X

DESAHOGO

Toda La tarde me pase dando de vueltas en mi casa, la verdad no quería importunar a mi hermano Jasper con mis emociones encontradas, era curioso que a pesar del corto tiempo que había transcurrido desde mi transformación el llamarlos hermanos era simplemente normal incluso creo que me será fácil llegar a llamar a Esme y Carlisle papás y aquí estaba este pensamiento me hizo volver a mi realidad mi papá se enfrentaría esta noche a la verdad mi verdad eso traería consecuencias y solo esperaba que como todos habían dicho mi papa fuera fuerte, no soportaría que mi padre corriera la misma suerte que su amigo Harry.

Edward pareció darse cuenta de mi estado de ánimo porque se acerco para abrazarme Reneesme había ido con sus tías a la casa yo la verdad no tenia cabeza para nada solo pensaba en la reacción de mi padre.

-Mi amor todo va a salir bien, si no fuera así tú crees que Alice no te lo hubiera dicho ya

-Pero recuerda que las visiones de Alice desaparecen cuando interfieren los licántropos

-Si pero cada vez a ella le cuesta menos trabajo concentrarse según dice ella misma, está logrando por fin sintonizar la antena.-Me beso sabia que ahora solo el sentir sus besos y probar su cuerpo me haría olvidar mi presente así fue hasta pasada la tarde cuando repentinamente me dijo que Reneesme venia para acá nos vestimos antes siquiera que ella se acercara demasiado a la puerta, cuando ella llego los dos estábamos en la sala ambos leyendo.

-Pasen- incluso antes de que alguien tocara Edward les pidió que entraran eso no se me hacía muy cortes a pesar de ser nuestra familia tratábamos de llevar una vida normal

-Caramba hermanitos ustedes de plano no saben aprovechar el tiempo será que cien años enfrían cualquier cosa

-Edward- dije ya que mi adorable esposo le había enseñado los dientes a mi lindo hermano- Emmett por si no lo recuerdas teníamos una apuesta y yo gane creo que tu no estás cumpliendo tu parte.

-Disculpe Señora Masen a veces se me olvida, además es dificil viéndolos ahí sin hacer nada no pensar en esas cosas.

-Que paso Reneesme-dijo Edward que te trae tan temprano a casa

-Me pregunto por qué Jake no me ha hablado

-Caramba Nessie perdón Reneesme no tiene ni una hora que Jake te mando un mensaje

-Si pero no me ha llamado eso es diferente, porque si va a la casa de mi abuelito Charlie no me llevo no lo he visto en una semana.

-Mi niña ya te dije por el momento no podemos hablar con Charlie

-Si mamá pero lo extraño Jake dice que después de hoy las cosas serán mejores porque esta tan seguro

-No lo sé solo espero que tenga razón

-Bueno me voy tío Jazz prometió contarme otra historia de cuando él era Mayor, me encanta debía haberse visto tan guapo de militar ahora entiendo porque tía Alice lo ama, bueno es guapo pero no como tu papi

-Bueno eso me reconforta

-Bye

-Bye pipi y aprovecha el tiempo que con niña en casa es imposible- El comentario final de Emmett me hizo comprender que él nunca cambiaria así que me conformare con saber que no lo diga enfrente de Charlie.

El teléfono de Reneesme sonó ya tarde después de las 11 era Jacob para avisarnos que iban con mi papá par su casa que el estaba bien pero yo quería asegurarme que así fuera así que sin pensarlo dos veces le dije a Edward que iba a la casa de mi papa y si era necesario estar fuera toda la noche lo haría el acepto y me acompaño, Reneesme no nos acompaño ya que Jake le había prometido darle un beso de las buenas noches como siempre Esme no tenía inconveniente en que la princesa como ella le llamaba se quedara en su casa. Al llegar vía a Sue y Leah salir de la casa las dos me saludaron Sue me tranquilizo y me dijo que no había querido ir a su cuarto que le diera tiempo para asimilar las cosa después salió Jake quien se veía pensativo.

-La verdad no creo que se haya dado cuenta de que salimos esta tan hundido en su pensamiento, bueno pues yo tengo que ir a ver a mi chiquita Leah puedes manejar de regreso.

-Claro jefe soy capaz de mantener a salvo a mi mamá- Jake no contesto simplemente entro al bosque, yo me espere a que Leah y Sue se marcharan.

-Está bien, le pregunte a Edward

-Si, solo que como hace ya un año no creo que quiera verme pero esta vez lo está pensando en serio- entramos por la ventana de mi viejo cuarto y bajamos claro el no nos escuchaba pero yo quería estar segura de que él estaba bien.

-No sé si sea seguro que te acerques a él no sabemos cómo reaccionara

-Creí que no podías leer mi mente pero aun así lo hare solo ve su rostro no puedo más, te amo lo sabes

-Si solo que como siempre eres incapaz de hacer infeliz a alguien te entiendo mi amor-Me acerque a mi papa y él ni siquiera lo noto.

-Note que estaba realmente destrozado incluso llorando no sabía cómo empezar solo puede decirle- papá te quiero siempre lo hice y siempre lo hare no quería causarte esta pena pero el siempre ha sido él, es mi vida es mi existencia sin él no sería nada mi vida no tendría sentido.

-Puede haberlo evitado Bella se supone eres mi hija y mi deber es protegerte ¿no? pero no lo hice, lo mejor hubiera sido que jamás viniera a Forks donde encontraste tu… no tengo nombre siquiera sé que eres mi hija por lo tanto se que estas con vida pero no sé si de una forma correcta

-Cuando llegue a Forks por fin comencé a vivir papá por primera vez fui Isabella solo yo tu eres el mejor, no es que no me la pasara bien con mamá pero sabes como es ella y la relación estaba invertida yo era el adulto responsable por otro lado al llegar aquí tu me diste mi espacio me dejaste vivir, me soportaste en la etapa más negra de mi vida y te amo por eso papá….perdón perdóname debí hacer las cosas como ellos lo hacen siempre así el sufrimiento para la familia es menor pero fui tan cobarde quería tener todo soy egoísta perdón…

En este momento mi padre levanto la vista nos miramos y me abrazo me beso en la frente una y otra vez no le importo lo fría de mi piel regularmente no manteníamos contacto por mi temperatura per en este momento no importo me abrazo aun más fuerte.

-No llores Bella, no llores mi amor siempre serás mi hija mi niña perdón por hacerte daño por no estar contigo cuando eras pequeñas te prometo que estaré contigo para siempre si así me lo permites, pero no llores mas.

Era raro pues mi cuerpo no me permitía llorar pero sabía que lo estaría haciendo si pudiera llorando sin consuelo y mi padre parecía notarlo intente calmarme y nos quedamos así un buen rato abrazados el me acariciaba el cabello y me besaba cada que podía debes en cuando suspiraba y sonreía hasta que dejo de moverse yo volteé al instante horrorizada pero él estaba bien solo muy cansado y dormido así que lo tome en brazos Edward se acerco a mí para ayudarme yo negué con la cabeza subimos juntos y acostamos a mi papa lo arrope y salimos Edward me abrazo y me beso yo me sentía ahora mejor.

-Te ha perdonado lo se lo leí y también a mí, pero él cree que esto no es más que parte de un sueño de su subconsciente mañana tendrás que hablar con el

-Eso me conforta aun así por lo menos se que mañana tendré que mantener mi control frente a él.

-Sabes mientras te abrazaba recordaba lo bien que se la pasaba cuando tu venias de vacaciones pro también se lamento no aprovechar mejor esos días.

Al regresar a casa Esme me abrazo me dijo que lamentaba verme sufrir así pero que las cosas sería mejor por la mañana, Alice me recrimino que no le tuviera confianza.

-Sabes que las cosas saldrán bien deberías relajarte, Jasper mi amor podrías ayudarla un poco

-Gracias, Jass

Jacob bajo las escaleras

-Esta más tranquila, el lo tomara bien es un hombre fuerte cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo bueno lo último que me dijo fue que quería verte muy temprano, pero eso ya debes saberlo. Bueno ya que vas a pasar casi toda la mañana en casa de Charlie dejarías que llevara a Nessie a jugar con Claire.

-Si está bien solo cuídala que tal va el crecimiento de mi chiquita

-Como lo habíamos dicho su crecimiento va ir pausándose año con año por lo que pude platicar con Nahuel ella está bien por lo ponto no nos moveremos de Forks hasta que ella haya alcanzado su madurez, lamentamos mucho lo que esta decisión afecte en la reserva y si es así lo mejor será irnos a Alaska con los Denalli.

-No creo que sea necesario el consejo ha estado pensando en cambiar unas cuantas reglas del tratado y quizá eso ayude a evitar que mas niños cambien su vida, desde que paso lo de Paul las cosas han cambiado claro que para eso también tendrían que estar ustedes de acuerdo en ayudarnos.

-Ahora que Charlie sabe la verdad creo que será más fácil permanecer aquí.

Era increíble lo fácil que era dejarse envolver en esa calma que Jasper emanaba yo ayude a Alice a cambiar las flores. Rose discutía con Esme la idea de cambiar los muebles ya que estaríamos más tiempo en Forks, Emmett hablaba con Jasper de lo bueno que era tomarse un receso del instituto no se acordaban bien cuando era la última vez que no se matriculaban.

Edward, Carlisle y Jacob se embarcaron en una conversación sobre el tratado en lo que ellos podían ayudar Carlisle estaba seguro que a Jasper no se opondría en prestar su ayuda si eso hacia más fácil nuestra estancia en Forks después de todo Renesme no solo era hija de Edward y mía sino cada miembro de esta familia se consideraba su padre y su madre ya que ellos no habían podido tener la bendición que yo y Edward teníamos, al cabo de un rato Jaco se marcho a dormir y nosotros nos quedamos platicando sobre los cambios que la casa necesitaba yo sabía que ellos solo hacían esto por mantenerme ocupada para que dejara de pensar en mi papá.

Pero la mañana llego y yo tenía una cita con mi padre claro que ahora ya estaba más tranquila porque sabía que él me amaba y que quería estar a mi lado para siempre el momento que pasamos ayer juntos fue un gran desahogo para mi alma hoy tendría que responder a las preguntas que él tendría para mí.


	11. Chapter 11 Tan facil

CAPITULO XI

TAN FACIL

Edward decidió acompañarme pero le dije que era mejor que me esperara fuera de casa de papá ya que no sabia cual sería su reacción después de todo ayer en la noche el creyó que todo era parte de un sueño. Toque la puerta, el estaba en la cocina termino de lavar su tazón y caminamos a la sala se sentó en su sillón.

-Y bien hay algo que tengas que decirme Isabella

-Creo que lo correcto para protegerte es que tu me lo digas- la idea no le gusto mucho frunció el seño

-Esta bien ya se que eres un vampiro, lo que no entiendo es por que tomaste esa decisión, acaso no te externamos bien nuestro cariño tu madre y yo-No había duda el no recordaba la conversación de anoche

-Te amo papá pero el amor que siento por Edward es diferente- su reacción fue extraña ahora me arrepentía del que Edward no entrara así el me podría decir que pensaba mi papá

-Solo dime algo, estuviste aquí anoche

No sabía que contestar por miedo a su reacción pero si el era parte de mi secreto no tendría que haber más mentiras.

-Si, después de que Sue se marcho yo entre espero no te moleste deseaba tanto verte

-Esta siempre serpa tu casa hija y él no tuvo el valor de venir a enfrentarme

-Papá, yo le pedí que se quedará afuera, pero si prefieres le digo que entre. Claro que no fue necesario ir el solo entro

-Buenos días Charlie

-Crees que son buenos días solo porque me entere que mi hija es un mounstro como pudiste permitir que eso pasara, si la amabas tanto debiste dejarla en paz

-Lo intente una y otra vez recuerdas hace dos años cuando me fui pues lo hice por eso para que ella fuera humana, aun sin importar lo mucho que yo estaba sufriendo

-Papá eso fue un verdadero error yo me puse mal muy mal y los dos tomamos decisiones que casi nos cuestan la vida

-Si Seth me conto algo pero no comprendí nada así que espero esa explicación

-Bueno ahora que ya sabes que soy un vampiro puedes saberlo, Edward creyó que yo había muerto así que acudió con lo que es la realeza para nosotros para pedirle que lo mataran, Alice quien estaba aquí se enteró y me lo dijo yo sin pensarlo acudí con ella a Volterra en Italia para salvarlo, no me importaba si después el me abandonara o moría en el intento

-Fuiste a Italia a ver a Vam..piros, pero porque no te marchaste de su lado Edward si tu ya haz vivido lo suficiente

-Papá yo no le permití que se marchara después de todo estaba convencida que si se iba le pediría a Alice que me convirtiera porque ese fue el trato para dejarnos con vida a todos. Ese fue mi destino desde que vine a Forks.

-Y que te hace estar tan segura de eso Isabella

-Alice lo vio

-Como que lo vio

-Charlie te lo diré yo, mi hermana Alice tiene el don de ver el futuro y si, así fue desde que yo salve a Bella de la camioneta de Coner ese fue su destino

-Me intentas decir que seria mejor que muriera, intentas venderme la idea que es mejor ver a mi hija así pero con vida.

-No se para ti pero para mi si así es no concibo el mundo sin ella y si no era así preferiría morir.

-Vez papá y aquí estamos otra vez yo no viviría sin el ni el sin mi

-Bueno ahora dime a todo esto en donde queda mi nieta que es ella

-Ella es… no sabia como explicarlo

-Charlie ella fue concebida cuando Bella fue humana jamás había escuchado que eso fuera posible pero así es ella es semivampiro

-Dices que es humana también pero porque crece tan rápido

-Es porque sus cromosomas son como los de Jacob, si recuerdas, él creció rápido en tan poco tiempo así como también Seth lo esta haciendo lo mismo le ocurre a Reneesme en siete años ella será como Bella o quizá tendrá una apariencia de unos años mas grande y no cambiara jamás. Ahora que sabes el secreto de mi familia Charlie te conviertes en un guardián más, de lo contrario Bella y Reneesme correrían peligro, bueno no solo ella sino toda la familia

-Si eso también lo sé no se cual sería el castigo pero creo imaginarlo y déjame que te diga Edward que aun cuando tu seas mas fuerte yo también se proteger a las mujeres de mi familia, hija en lo que este mortal te pueda servir no lo dudes siempre estaré para ti y mi nieta.

-Gracias papá ahora que lo sabes puedo decidir sobre que contarle a Rene, lo ideal seria que ni tu ni ella se enteraran, ese era el plan original.

-La noche que hablamos pude notar que habías tomado una decisión que no te gustaba, dime, si yo no me hubiera enterado que se supone me dirías

-Yo nada, Carlisle se encargaría de decirles a Rene y a ti que morí que Edward y yo morimos en la luna de miel pero Reneesme llegó no pudimos.

-Quizá sea la mejor solución con Rene después de todo ella esta por adoptar un chico según me dijo yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarte y no creas que es porque la odio sino porque no se si su cabeza resista tanta locura, ahora mismo yo no sé si esto es una tomada de pelo o un sueño.

-Papá te amo tanto gracias, pero voy a esperar a que Rene adopte y una vez que ella tenga su hijo se lo dirás así no estará sola.

-Cuanto tiempo más se van a quedar en forks

-Solo hasta que Reneesme logre su desarrollo, Carlisle la esta vigilando y aquí ya tiene ganada una reputación en el hospital lo que facilita el acceso a aparatos

-No de hecho amor el va a cambiar de trabajo en estos meses a Seatl después de todo ya llevamos aquí casi cinco años y el no cambia en un tiempo la gente empezara a preguntar por nosotros y eso es conveniente.

-Puedo preguntarte una cosa más claro que si no me la quieres contestar entiendo

-No Charlie, ella no ha matado a nadie y tampoco fue su intención mirarte así cuando discutieron por Rene es solo que ella acaba de nacer a esta vida y es un poco complicado mantener su control pero ella lo ha hecho de maravilla

-Papá digamos que solo soy diferente por que no como alimentos pero sigo siendo Isabella y bien ahora tu dime cuando te casas.

-En un par de meses hay cosas que arreglar todavía claro que están invitados no será una boda como la de ustedes.

-Bueno ya conoces a Alice es imparable.

-Puedo pasar mas tarde a visitar a Nessie

-Cuando aprenderán que se llama Reneesme, si papá cuando quieras ahora creo que te quieres ir a pescar.

-Si creo que lo necesito y no te molestes solo que es bonito llamarla Nessie

-Si supieras porque el tonto de Jacob le puso así.

-Tan malo es

-Solo digamos que lo hizo por el mounstro del lago nes

-Ese chucho mira que llamar así a mi nieta.

Salimos de la casa de mi papa por lo menos me sentía mejor ahora que no tenia secretos y claro enterarse de la verdad tampoco había alterado su salud, solo quedaba Rene quien tendría que conformarse unos meses mas con solo llamadas telefónicas y correos después tendría que ser fuerte por que ella no me vería más claro que yo la podría ver siempre y cuando no me arriesgara tanto.


	12. Chapter 12 Rosalie

CAPITULO XII

ROSALIE

Al llegar a casa estaban todos esperándonos pero fue mayor mi sorpresa al ver a Rosalie golpeando con su zapatilla de diseñador el piso, lo que significaba que estaba enojada, Edward me toma la mano y me dijo -está enojada han tenido una discusión todos.

Carlisle y Esme caminaron al comedor donde ocuparon sus lugares los demás los imitamos

-Bella sabemos que es un poco difícil para ti tener que lidiar con otro problema ya que acabas de liberarte del secreto pero aquí hay quienes tienen problemas con eso

-Rosalie creí que tu y Bella eran incondicionales ahora no entiendo tu malestar- Edward fue quien hablo

-No es que no quiera a mi hermana solo digo que no podemos confiar en todo el mundo y el que un humano sepa nuestro secreto va contra las leyes acaso no les sirvió de experiencia la visita de los volturis nos salvamos de milagro pero todos sabemos que si no hubiera existido otro semivampiro todos estaríamos muertos.

-Comprendo tu punto de vista Rosalie pero entiende es mi padre y no fui precisamente yo quien lo conto

-Si pero si te hubieras atenido al plan desde un principio esto no estaría pasando

-Creo que tu opinión Rosalie está de más lo que tú tienes son celos

-Por lo menos Edward si vas a leer mi mente hazlo bien y no te formes tu propia opinión

-Rose yo te he dicho que no veo a Charlie revelando nuestro secreto esta discusión simplemente no tiene sentido.

-Y que propones Rose que convierta a mi padre porque si es eso no lo are

-Yo no digo eso solo digo que hay que vigilarlo

-Rose hija no creo que Charlie arriesgue a Reneesme y a Bella son su familia

-Lo único que pasa aquí es que Rosalie está celosa porque Bella pudo conservar a su familia y ella no, pero entiende que las cosas se dieron y fue Sue quien le conto a Charlie su historia de vampiros y fue así como el llego a su conclusión.

-Pero ella pudo negarlo todo y no lo hizo prefirió arriesgarnos, una vez te lo dije ser una Cullen es mucho más que solo esto debemos pensar en los demás

-Créeme que así lo hice y no es mi intención arriesgar a nadie y si así es disculpen yo cargare con la responsabilidad

-Bella somos una familia y si estamos todos juntos es por proteger a Reneesme creo que esta plática no tiene sentido Rose hija te quiero mucho y tú lo sabes pero no comprendo a fondo tu enojo si accedí a esto es solo porque quería que externaras tu sentir y no quería que lo hicieran aparte para evitar una confrontación

-Carlisle estás diciendo que son celos los que tengo

-No solo tienes esa duda que en su momento todos tuvimos

-Pero todo está resuelto, Charlie está dispuesto a guardan nuestro secreto y quizá en un futuro nos sirva para guardar las apariencias lo he visto

-Sorprendente Alice no había pensado en esa teoría

-Y aquí van otra vez ustedes dos no entienden que no todos leemos las mentes- Emmett quien parecía un tanto incomodo con la plática hablo

-Bien lo que he visto es que el podrá acompañarnos en un viaje o quizá… vivir con nosotros no es claro pero aparentara ser papa de algunos de nosotros que divertido.

-Eso si que sería útil ahora ya somos mucho y cuando Reneesme crezca no podremos hacer pasar a todos por nuestros hijos adoptivos claro que yo así los quiero a todos

-Y nosotros también te queremos Esme –dijimos sus seis hijos adoptivos

Ella sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a abrazar a Rose quien necesitaba ahora el calor de una madre.

-Bueno nosotros vamos de caza- dijo Alice- alguien más viene

-Nosotros, Bella no ha cazado en días no sé como soportas amor

-No lo recordaba he estado tan presionada que es en lo último que pienso

-Rose, Emmett vienen

-Si ya sabes la respuesta Alice para que preguntas- Contesto Rose a quien el disgusto no se le pasaba era raro que Alice nos invitara a cazar esas eran la clase de cosas que ella y Jasper hacen solos

-Está bien yo lo hice por ser amable Rose pero parece que hoy no es tu día

Al cruzar el rio Alice bajo el paso para que todos fuéramos al mismo ritmo.

-Como ustedes no estaban en casa no se enteraron pero Emmett y Rose discutieron supuestamente por el motivo que se planteo en la mesa pero la verdad es que Rose quiere un hijo

-Que está loca- mi cara fue de shock el que los volturis nos perdonaran la vida no significaba que íbamos a ir por la vida haciendo híbridos

-Pues algo puede leer en su mente pero no dejo ver del todo

-Emmett por su puesto se negó le dijo que él no estaba capacitado para estar cerca de una humana en ese sentido y que terminaría matándola entonces yo hable y les dije que Charlie había tomado todo bien y que estaría por la casa más seguido así que de ahí se la tomo Rose y se ha inventado eso

-Pues cada vez entiendo mendo menos se me hace estúpido su comentario parece que no se pudo contener- dijo Jasper quien estaba olfateando unos ciervos

-No es exactamente eso, ella simplemente estaba tanteando el terreno para saber si alguien la apoyaría con la idea del bebe al verla tan deprimida por la falta de una familia biológica entonces Esme a mordido el anzuelo y por supuesto que la apoyara.

-No se Edward quizá yo también la apoye no puedo olvidar que ella me apoyo cuando se lo pedí, pero creo que todavía no es el tiempo no cuando la visita de los volturis está muy reciente.

-Claro debemos esperar para saber que decisión han tomados ellos con respecto a los semihumanos

-Pero creí que todo se había aclarado hace meses acaso es que mi hija corre peligro todavía

-No porque no es venenosa pero estoy seguro que ahora mismo los están estudiando

-Caramba Jasper pareces comprenderlos tanto sin necesidad de leer mentes-Jasper sonrió y empezó a correr al parecer había encontrado una presa que por cierto olía deliciosa lo bueno es que estaba acompañada y nosotros éramos cuatro claro que serviría, digamos una comida familiar.

-Hermanita con todo y tu auto control pero eres incapaz de comer sin ensuciarte así que tendrás que dejar que te vista y vamos a ir de compra vas a necesitar un vestido para la boda de Charlie aunque todavía no se bien donde va a ser

-Posiblemente no pueda acudir lo más probable es que sea en la Reserva y si es en Forks no puedo presentarme así

-Imagínate la cara de Jessica al verte tan cambiada si tenía celos de ti el día de tu boda por la forma en la que Mike te miraba se pondrá rabiosa al verte ahora

-No pensara que es verdad que Carlisle experimenta con nosotros

-Jajaja- todos nos reímos del comentario de Edward pero en mi mente sopesaba la idea de no poder estar con mi papá el día de su boda después de tantos años de vivir solo pro fin tendría un familia pero ya tendría tiempo para felicitarlo ahora que sabía que el vendría a unos viajes con nosotros por un momento sentí pena por Rose ella quien había sido muy querida por sus padres y no pudo despedirse tendría que hablar con ella y decirle que yo si la apoyaba con la idea de ser mamá pero que tendría que ser en unos años más.

De regreso pasamos a la casita a que Alice me utilizara como muñequita

-Quizá a ti también te haga falta una hijita a la cual vestir Alice

-No lo creo con todos ustedes con su escaso sentido por la moda me mantengo entretenida, además yo no recuerdo mi vida humana y no creo tener ese instinto de madre.

-Disculpa

-No te preocupes lo digo en verdad nunca he tenido problema con mis sentimientos humanos te quiero a ti porque tú fuiste mi primera amiga de verdad y ¿aún lo somos no?

-Claro por siempre, de lo contrario crees que dejaría que me utilizaras de tu muñequita

-Bueno pero antes vamos a comprarte un vestido bueno varios porque no se bien donde va a ser la boda

-Alice no he visto a mi hija y quiero abrazarla

-Jacob se la llevo, está bien y no la regresará hasta que este lo suficientemente sucia y como todavía no es media tarde el no la traerá.

-Está bien solo deja le hablo

-Mamas, no cabe duda yo no serviría para eso.


	13. Chapter 13 El tratado

CAPITULO XIII

EL TRATADO

Han pasado algunos días desde que Charlie estuvo aquí en el acantilado y todo está bien creo que ha sido un desahogo para todos por fin podemos vivir sin secretos los Cullen pueden ser ellos con más naturalidad ahora Charlie se siente con la confianza de visitar a su nieta los viernes ya entrada la noche porque sabe que nadie en esa casa salvo mi Nessie duerme y ahora esta noche están otra vez reunidos los miembros del consejo y los alfas reunidos en el acantilado el momento de decidir el tratado llego quizá se acaben las tenciones que han existido últimamente lo peor que puede pasar es que las cosas se agraven cosa casi imposible. Leah ha estado aun más insoportable siguiendo las órdenes del consejo no ha patrullado y se ha transformado cuando nadie está en fase casa rara pero así es Leah, Seth dijo el otro día que después de esta noche entenderemos porque tiene ese humos, yo creo que es porque no quiere a los Cullen en la Reserva en cuanto a mi solo deseo que mi nena este bien y si el tener a su familia junto a ella todo el tiempo la hace feliz yo se lo daría o por lo menos intentaría conseguirlo. Sam es otro lio él se la pasa diciendo que este punto ni siquiera se debería de tratar.

-Hola Jacob

-Hola Sue llegaste temprano

-Creo que sí pero ahí viene Sam con el viejo Quill

-Mi padre está por allá creo que es hora de acercarnos

-Buenas noches a todos- mi padre quien era el jefe del consejo fue el que hablo-estamos esta noche aquí para tratar quizá el asunto más importante en la historia de los Quilleutes desde que mi padre hizo el pacto con los Cullen y es nuevamente de ellos que se va a hablar los escucho Sam hijo

-Todos saben mi punto de vista simplemente es inaceptable dejarlos entrar en nuestras tierras no sabemos si eso provocara más cambios en los jóvenes Quilleutes que todavía no se unen a la manada o provoquen cambios en la manada, si debilitan nuestra fuerza de transformarnos corremos el peligro de quedar desprotegidos de otros fríos quizá ellos sean inofensivos pero hay mas y saben de nosotros debemos permanecer en guardia.

-Es interesante tu punto de vista joven Sam-el viejo Quill quien nunca había revelado su punto de vista había hablado- y todos los puntos de vista serán escuchados sin ser juzgados ahora quien prefiere hablar Sue

-Está bien hablare yo no quiero que piensen que mi decisión está tomada en cuenta por mi futuro esposo no es por mi hija por la que esta noche he venido a abogar no por los Cullen sino por mi Leah quien se ha visto arrastrada a esta vida.

Todos guardamos silencio incluso nos enderezamos era increíble oír hablar así a Sue quien siempre ha sido una mujer fuerte pero después de oírla hablar casi estaba seguro que su voto seria en contra

-Estos días se le ha prohibido entrar en fase para mantener su mente apartada de todos ya ha sido mucha humillación para ella el que todos se enteren de su vida privada y el sufrimiento que hay en su corazón ahora ella ha visto la salida de este mundo le han dado una esperanza de saber que quizá puede darle vida a su cuerpo de mujer no un futuro cercano pero al final la esperanza de ser madre ha llegado la idea de saber que no solo está atada a una imprimación que no llegara aquí en la Reserva, así que mi voto es a favor de los Cullen si ellos logran ayudarla a controlar sus cambios yo lo apoyo.

-Pero eso lo podemos resolver entre nosotros Sue solo es cuestión de practica necesitamos entrenas más

-Disculpa Sam pero no veo como pueda tranquilizarse mi niña si tú te la pasas pensando en Emily en la idea de convertirte en padre, no es que te culpe pero ella tiene derecho de rehacer su vida lejos de ti y de su prima pero no puede marcharse hasta que no controle por completo su carácter ¿Cuántos años te ha costado a ti el controlar entrar en fase o no? ¿A caso ya lo dominas? HA ella no le quedan años de práctica solo meses si acaso un año antes de que su cuerpo se marchite por completo.

-Eso no lo sabemos quizá después de que pueda controlarse ella será la misma de antes

-Sam no cierres los ojos dime porque crees que mi niña no se ha imprimado ella tiene mejor linaje que muchos de los miembros de la manada dime porque nadie la mira como una candidata para procrear ya que de eso es nuestra teoría de la imprimación dime Sam entiende mi corazón de madre no soporto ver a mi hija así amargada siendo tan joven ella tiene derecho a vivir.

Nadie hablo jamás habíamos visto a Sue tan derrumbada ni siquiera cuando murió Harry pero ahora está llorando y quizá ella misma no se había dado cuenta.

-Mi propuesta es que solo aquellos quienes deseen volver a su vida normal deberían de estar en contacto con los Cullen.

-Bien dicho Billy ese debo pensar es tu voto ahora tenemos a Sam en contra Sue y tu a favor yo al igual que Sam tengo mis reservas de lo que esto pueda provocar pero entiendo a Sue no solo por Leah sino por todos aquellos niños que se han unido renunciando a sus vidas por proteger a nuestro pueblo ellos también tienen derecho de seguir con sus vidas y si esto está en sus venas deberíamos saber que estarán dispuestos a servirle a su pueblo cuando sea necesario.

-Pero si el cambio el permanente

-Quizá para ello debamos confiar en los Cullen bueno mejor dicho en el doctor no lo había mencionado pero el analizo mi sangre y sabe exactamente porque somos diferentes a ellos o a los humanos

-Vez sanguijuelas traicioneras con qué derecho o permiso tomo tu sangre para experimentar

-Sam tranquilo el doctor no lo hizo de mala fe lo hizo cuando yo caí mal herido y eso ayudo mucho para mi recuperación ya que no podían llevarme a un hospital y tampoco podían traer un veterinario el solo lo hizo para saber qué cantidad de medicamento administrar yo no veo malicia Sam

-Aun así yo insisto que sería peligrosos dejarlos entrar en la reserva

-Yo propongo algo si ellos están dispuestos a ayudarnos deberíamos limitar las zonas donde pueden entrar al pueblo por supuesto que no pero pueden cruzar por los alrededores

-Yo apoyo a mi padre además se le puede permitir el acceso a la playa

-Tú harías lo que sea por complacer a tu niña Jacob

-Cúlpame por eso Sam pero es mi opinión la que se pidió solo necesitan aprobarlo o no

-Con reservas Jacob la playa será prestada los días que no haya gente de la reserva ahí entonces ellos podrán entrar.

-No creo que tengan problema con esa parte señor Quill ahora solo queda ponerlos sobre aviso

-No tan rápido Jacob hay que concretar los puntos del tratado primero

-Estamos de acuerdo muchachos con que solo los chicos que estén de acuerdo a acercarse a los Cullen se les permitirá estoy en lo correcto

-Así es Sue, también se replanteara la zona en la que pueden transitar con excepción a la Reserva

-Correcto Billy y por último la playa en la que podrán entrar cuando no haya gente de la reserva ahí.

-Y así es como hoy nuestro consejo les permite la entrada a esas sanguijuelas olvidando por completo nuestro tratado

-Sam hermano creí que eso ya lo habíamos pasado desde que imprime a Reneesme quede atado con gusto a ellos. Isabela Swan es y será siempre mi amiga mi hermana y ya les demostré de lado de quien me pondré si hay que defenderlos y eso no tiene por qué hacerte sentir obligado y ni motivo para arrastrar a la manada a ellos.

-Está bien les daré crédito pero no creo conveniente que todos estemos en contacto con el plan de ayudar a controlarnos

-Todas las decisiones se respetaran Sam llegado el momento lo solucionaremos

-Pero entonces están diciendo que solo si están dispuestos a ayudarnos se replanteara el tratado

-No Jacob creo que aun si es tiempo de hacerlo a veces me siento incomodo al ver a su pequeña sin sus padres cuando va a la playa y tener que ver su carita cuando se tiene que dar explicaciones sobre porque sus padres no pueden cruzar la línea

-Gracias Sue por ser comprensiva

-Solo soy una madre

-En cuanto a traicionar a nuestra gente Sam no creo que sea así si ellos son buenos nos ayudaran

-Eso espero señor Quill, ahora Jacob solo queda tener una cita con ellos el día de mañana si no les importa en el límite del rio donde fue hace años la primera vez que este tratado se cerró.

-Si les avisare claro que sin darles a conocer muchas pistas del tratado.

-Por la mañana nos reuniremos con los miembros de la mana y desde ese momento se decidirá quienes irán a sellar el tratado no se obligara a nadie.

Corrí como pocas veces a través del bosque para ir a la casa del doc. como siempre entre sin llamar a la puerta cosa que solo seguía molestando a la Rubia todos se dirigieron a la mesa cuando Edward les dijo que venía a contarles algo fue raro en un momento, mejor dicho un poco tétrico solo porque sé que para ellos apesto sino se me pondrían los pelos de punta. Como era ya noche mi niña estaba dormida.

-Bueno doctor esta noche se ha replanteado el tratado y los viejos quieren hablar con ustedes mañana en los límites del rio donde fue sellado la primera vez

-Jamás creí que eso fuera posible Jacob dales las gracias a los miembros del consejo por mostrarse compasivos con mi familia

-Bueno pues tengo que irme antes de que termine revelando todos los puntos del tratado y si lo digo por ti Edward.

-Nos vemos mañana en el rio cuando caiga el crepúsculo.


End file.
